xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Various rules
Category:Meditation HallCategory:Archived threads Here is a major thread relating to the requests/nominations and Meditation Hall itself. It relates to almost all of its procedures. For one, the administrators should not get the ultimate say. That would be something to go on an administrator noticeboard. The Meditation Hall is for everyone to vote, not just admins. The forum is meant for the whole community to get a final say in something effecting the wiki. Not just the administrators. If we had one, that the sort of rule that would do on an administrator noticeboard which is meant strongly and nearly solely for administrators. Second, the forum's creator unable to do any voting. They should be able to have a say in the forum, argue, and they are still a part of the community, nonetheless creating the forum. For all we know, they just created the forum just so it could be discussed. That rule is just rubbish. Thirdly, founder getting final say over other bureaucrats. You are all bureaucrats, nevertheless. The other use earned their rights and should get equal rights. And how would that rule apply if you are inactive or if you resign? And the administrators should also be treated as equally as bureaucrats because bureaucrats only have one more right. And another thing, administrators' votes supposedly only counting by themselves on "larger matters" even though the Mediation Hall is for larger matters. This is a rule that also supports my statement above for why administrators shouldn't get ultimate say. And lastly, founder getting last say in requests. Again, this supports similarly to founder getting final say over other bureaucrats. The requests/nominations are for all administrators to say what they think and if two of them like the idea of giving them the rights, then one of the bureaucrats should give them the rights whether they opposed or not. :Ok: :# . They get ultimate say because things that should go on the admin notice board are sent to the meditation hall. They get say there because the topic should have gone on the other board and because it wasnt has become an admin exclusive vote forum. Policies can be ammended and anyone can vote, it has never been admin only. :# You create a forum you should not get a say. You brought it up, we know how you feel, thats as far as you need to go. Your vote already gives your topic a +1 Vote. That will NEVER CHANGE. Not now, not ever. It may be rubbish to you, but it keeos things fair. You have a right to vote, we have a right to omit that vote. You can however comment and reply to other comments, you just cant vote. :# Thats not how it occurs, you misunderstood. :# Incorrect. The Hall is for general discussions about the community. At times large matters will be brought up, and the community has a vote. :Ricky Spanish (talk) 21:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Ricky, didn't you say that would be able to vote on your own proposals once we get a bigger community to the wiki, but just not right now due to our small size? LevenThumps (talk) 22:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I hope you kindly take what I just said in consideration and bend a few policies, as stated above. ::: ::::# : I agree there should be a noticeboard for Staff with special responsibilities (Admins, Patrollers, etc.) for critical issues on the Wiki; I also believe that Staff with special responsibilities should get to vote and discuss in the Forums, but their votes would be counted equally with other users. ::::# : I do think that those who create a Forum Topic should be able to vote and discuss in that Forum, as long as the Forum is written in a non-bias format style (it doesn't take a side in its discription). However, if the Forum is written in a bias format in which it implies support to one view and/or criticizes opposing views, then its creator should not be allowed to vote and the Forum should be rewritten or removed. ::::# This seems like a misunderstanding of this Wiki's guidelines and customs. ::::# To my knowledge, the Founder does not get the final say; instead, the final decision comes from a vote by all Beurocrats and Administrators. If I am mistaken on this point, then this is how I think it should be. Please count this number's vote according to that. TrueThespian (talk) 02:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, regardless of the last two proposals, the first two should be changed, in my opinion. And we currently have quite a bit of support.